theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Olie Polie's Death Bed (Feat. Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber)
Transcript * (Bob and Larry drive their racecars to the entrance of the hospital, they open up the door and walk/hop right in to the receptionist robot to sign in to visit Olie Polie.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Bob and Larry opening the door to see Olie, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Bob closes the door silently after Larry hops/walks right in while some Rolie Polie Olie DVDS, video games and toy collectables are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Bob and Larry hop/walk right over to the comatose Olie. Zowie looks right at Olie with a depressed look on her face, she tears up slightly as Billy hugs her and pats her on the back.) * (Olie begins stirring a bit.) * Zowie: (off screen): "Olie?" * (Then Olie slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Percy goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Disney Junior announces a new Rolie Polie Olie television series which causes Olie to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Zowie (offscreen): "Olie? Olie? No........no.......OLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIE!" * (Bob and Larry open their medical bags and 2 bubbles emerge right out of it and Zowie catches them and try to shock Olie back to life with them 3 times.) * (Bob and Larry realize nothing's happening 'til they realize that they can revive Olie with their bible, but right before they does anything to do so, Coochie and Coo grab their left and right shoulders and shake their heads left and right to tell them not to use their magic to revive Larry.) * (Gizmo is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Gizmo: "Huh, what?" * (Gizmo takes out his smart phone.) * Gizmo: "Oh." * (Gizmo shows Zowie, Percy, Polina, Pappy, Spot, Polly Pi, Bonita, Billy, Binky, Baxter, Screwy, Wheelie, Coochie, Coo, Kindly Lady, Dicey and Pollie Anna the tweet message.) * Gizmo: "Look." * (Zowie is sobbing heavily near Olie's hospital bed.) * Gizmo: "Look at this. Uh-huh?" * (Zowie stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: William Joyce returns from his work on Rolie Polie Olie.) * (Zowie is still sobbing a bit.) * Zowie: In Amazement * (Olie's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Olie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Olie: "Howdy spacepals!" * (Olie sits right back on his hospital bed.) * Zowie: "Olie!" * (Olie and Zowie snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Bob and Larry snuggle up with Gizmo, Pollie Anna and Kindly Lady and he does the exact same thing.) * (Polly Pi is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Coochie and Coo are chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into their eyeballs.) * (Screwy, Wheelie and Binky are tearing up slightly.) * (Pappy's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Olie and Zowie are still laughing a bit and they all stare Polina and Percy who got their smart phones outta their left and right pockets.) * (The tweet message reads: Ice Cream Planet on it.) * Polina: "Oh, it's just our ice cream delivery." * Percy: "Sure it is, honeybun." * (Percy and Polina exit Olie's hospital room.) * (Olie and Zowie are still laughing a bit and Spot wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) * (Bob and Larry take a record player and the RPO background music of of Paint the Town begins playing on it and Olie is amazed to hear it.) * (Coochie and Coo are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Dicey's just standing there in silence.) * (Olie and Zowie are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Polly Pi takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: William Joyce can no longer work on Rolie Polie Olie.) * (Olie begins shriviling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Olie's teammates are looking right at her just as Olie lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of all of his episodes and movies''.)'' * (Zowie's tearing up slightly.) * Olie: "You're........the........bestest........sister........a........bot........could........have." * (Olie closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Gizmo tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Pappy is also sobbing wildly.) * (Coochie was snuggled tightly with Coo.) * (Spot, Dicey and Fifi also sobbing, howling and meowing wildly and Wheelie, Bonita, Baxter, Billy, Binky and Kindly Lady are sobbing wildly along with him.) * (Polly Pi and Pollie Pi is also sobbing wildly.) * (Screwy also tearing up slightly.) * (Bob and Larry is also tearing up slightly.) * (Percy and Polina return to Olie's hospital room with his ice cream order.) * Polina: "Who wants ice cream?" * (Zowie, Bob, Larry, Gizmo, Pappy, Spot, Polly Pi, Bonita, Billy, Binky, Baxter, Screwy, Wheelie, Coochie, Coo, Kindly Lady, Dicey and Pollie Anna are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Percy and Polina with their ice cream order.) * (Percy opens the ice cream souvenir and Polina checks the ingredients.) * Percy: "Jumpin' jupiters, I knew there's no candy corn" * (Zowie's sobbing heavily on Olie's hospital bed and Olie's spaceboy helmet drops right down on the hospital floor, breaks into half and and it fades to a black screen.) * Polly Pi: (off-screen) "I MISSED OLIE SO MUUUUUUUCH!" Voice Cast * Samuel Meza = Gizmo, Baxter, Screwy and Wheelie * Matt Euston = Pappy, Spot, Bob and Larry * Ninti Chance = Olie, Zowie, Polina, Bonita and Binky * Valeria Petiry = Polly Pi * Stephen J. Pena = Percy Polie * Julie Park = Billy, Kindly Lady, Dicey, Pollie Anna, Coochie and Coo Category:Deathbed